David's Witch
by felicia2235
Summary: Arwen a witch moves to Santa Carla needing to start over when she meets four Vampires that intrigue her. David is infatuated with the fiery witch that gives him a run for his money and makes him work for her love. Arwen likes David a lot but refuses to bow to anyone. They share a love for power and David knows she would make the perfect Vampire if they can tame each other first.
1. Chapter 1

*Here's another Lost boys fic. Just love these right now. This will be a David/OC one. Arwen a witch moves to Santa Carla needing to start over when she meets four Vampires that intrigue her. David is infatuated with the young beautiful, fiery witch that gives him a run for his money and makes him work for her love. Arwen likes David a lot but refuses to bow to anyone. They share a love for power and David knows she would make the perfect Vampire if he can win her over. Can they tame each other and find love. Let's see. Mature content. Don't own anything.*

Arwen rolled her eyes and glared at the asshole that had just grabbed her ass as she walked by. He was lucky the boardwalk was full or she would have showed him what happens to people that touch her without her permission. She made a mental note to locate him later.

So far Arwen was pleased with her new home. For some reason she had a dream to move here and she always listened to her magic. It never steered her wrong. There was something waiting for her here she just hoped she figured it out quickly.

She ran a hand through her long dark hair as she waited for her food, her dark eyes scanning the crowd for dangers. A habit she had since she was young. There had been several times she had to defend herself and she wasn't beyond killing someone if she had to. She dared anyone to try anything. They wouldn't walk away alive, not from this dark witch.

Once it got dark Arwen decided to head over towards the rides. She ended up on the Carousal and rolled her eyes as they asshole that grabbed her ass before was smirking at her, she just ignored him and continued to smoke as she leaned again the horse she was standing in front of.

The wind shifted and she heard the clink of someone's boots walking slowly on the Carousal. Turning she gasp. Four very handsome men were coming towards where she was standing. The closer they got the more she realized by their aura that they were Vampires. The short blonde vampire stop in front of the creep and touch the girl he was sitting with. Arwen chuckled as she watched the man attempt to fight the Vampires but she knew he would die later and Arwen almost was sad she'd miss that.

David heard her chuckle and snaps his eyes to meet hers and she winked at him. Well that was new. Before he could walk over towards her the rent a cop tried to strangle him with his baton.

"I thought I told you to stay off the boardwalk. Do I need to arrest you this time for starting fights?" The cop ask. Arwen walked forward then.

"Excuse me officer. But you're threatening the wrong men. Those boys started it." She said in her English accent pointing to the creep that was now glaring at her instead of leering and she sent him a smirk.

"Are you sure miss?" the cop ask still holding David by the neck. The lost boys watched her with interest to see what would happen. Arwen turned her dark gaze back to the cop and stared long enough to bend him to her will. Once she saw his eyes glaze over she replied.

"Of course. I saw it all. These men were only defending themselves. You should apologize for your hostility, sir." Arwen said and David raised an amused brow at this girl but was shock when the cop let him go and nodded.

"I am terribly sorry. You're free to go. You all come with me, I'm taking you in." he said motioning towards the other group of surfers who had started to protest.

"This bitch is lying." The men that grab her ass said and Arwen smirked before walking by them to leave.

"You'll pay for this bitch." He whispered to her as she got between him and the Vampires.

"I look forward to it. Shouldn't have grab my ass earlier you bloody creep." She whispered before walking off leaving the cop to arrest the idiots. She knew the vampires were following her so she purposely led them to a less populated area of the boardwalk and slowed down her walk, lighting a smoke and waiting for them to catch up.

"Pretty impressive back there. How did you do that?" The short haired Vampire ask as he came to walk beside her, his boys following behind them.

"Wouldn't you like to know. I'm Arwen by the way." She said and David nodded still staring at her suspiciously.

"Got a name hot stuff?" Arwen ask and she head his friends snort with laughter and David smirked at her.

"David. Behind me are Dwayne, Marko and Paul." He told her and she turned and gave the other three a smile before focusing back on their obvious leader.

"Why did you help us back there?" David ask he really needed to know more about his mysterious girl.

"He pissed me off by grabbing my ass earlier and since I couldn't kill him with everyone around I figured I'd piss him off instead." She replied and David wasn't sure if she was serious about the killing part of if she was just joking.

"You know if he see's you again, you're in trouble." He told her as they approached four bikes.

"Who's to say he's not the one that would be in trouble. Never judge a book by it's cover darling." Arwen told him tossing down her smoke and giving him a smirk. David had never in his life dead or undead life come across a woman that intrigued him more.

"Star and Laddie are coming." Marko said breaking David out of his staring contest with the dark beauty. They all turned to see another women and child skipping towards them.

"Your girlfriend?" Arwen ask David and he snorted.

"Hell no. We can't stand her. We keep her around to take care of Laddie." David replied and Arwen nodded.

"Well I'll see you all around." She said and David grabbed her wrist gently to stop her from leaving. Arwen looked down at her wrist and then raised a brow to him and he smirked stepping closer to her. He was surprised when her heart beat stayed steady, she wasn't afraid of him at all and that was completely new to him.

"Come back with us to your place. We can talk more there." David told her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is that an order or request because I take orders from no one." Arwen told him firmly. The others all stood at their bikes and watched with wide eyes as this chick stared down and questioned David, but David was attracted to this dark women that seemed to want to show him she was not going to bow down to him and he liked that.

"A request of course." He replied and she nodded. Star made it to them by them and looked between David and this new girl before David gave her a look.

"Ride with Paul Star." He said before helping Arwen on the back of his bike. Paul glared at David when Star slide on his bike. He hated Star and wanted her nowhere near him but he didn't argue with David as they rode back towards the caves.

When they arrived at the caves Arwen looked around in awe. This place was great. Few touches here and there and it's be even better.

"Well, what do you think?" David ask her as she looked around before her dark eyes settled back on his blue ones.

"It's bloody amazing. How'd you find this place?" She ask.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Andreas Fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack" he told her and she smirked at his well rehearsed speech but nodded anyways.

"And now it's ours." Marko said as the others chuckled. Star walked by her and headed towards her bed giving Arwen a worried look.

"Yeah, so check it out cutie." Paul trying to find a song on the radio as he smiled at her. Arwen rolled her eyes. They were so funny.

"How about some food?" David ask her steering her over towards the couches and chairs. She nodded and Marko left and came back quickly with some boxes of Chinese take out.

"Guest first." David told her handing her a box of rice with a look on his face that said he was up to something, the others were smiling and watching and Arwen's magic sizzled ready for an attack.

She took a bite of the rice and David looked at her.

"How's those Maggots?" he ask and she looked at him sharply.

"Beg your pardon?" she said and he leaned forward.

"Maggots beautiful. Your eating Maggots how do they taste?" he ask and she looked down into the box. She knew an illusion charm when she saw one and knew he was testing her so she decided to test him back. Taking another bite she shrugged at their shocked faces.

"Pretty tasty. How about yours?" she ask and did an illusion of her own and turned his noodles into worms. He looked down and dropped his box staring at her in surprise and she just smirked.

"Problem David?" she ask and he shook his head as the boys stared at him confused and he just look down at the noodles on the floor. How the hell did she do that.

"Marko. Bring my wine." He said after a few moments and Marko nodded and brought back the bottle of blood. He took a sip as she watched and then leaned forward handing it to her and trying to pull her into a glamour to force her to drink.

"Drink this Arwen. Be one of us." He told her and she leaned forward making him think it was working. Took the bottle and sniffed it. They all smiled, waiting for her to drink when she just smirked again waved her hand and David was pinned to his chair as were the others pinned to the spots they were sitting and standing at.

David jerked in the chair and narrowed his eyes on the women that was leaning towards him now and sitting his bottle down on the table next to him. She put her arms on each side on his chair and leaned into him looking into his eyes.

"If you want to turn me into a Vampire David you'll have to do it without trying to trick me hot stuff. I may be attracted to you but don't think for a moment I'm some weak girl that you can con into anything. I take orders from no one and if you want me you have to win me over the right way. But let me make this clear. You better be damn sure that when you step back to me your ready to treat me the way I deserve. I'm no one's toy or one night stand and I don't share with anyone. To get me you have to be willing to be with me and only me from now on. Those are my terms and I can promise you lover, I am worth it but don't try to play me David. I'm not a bitch you want to piss off either." She hissed giving him a dark look and he just sat there and stared her over.

"What are you?" he ask her and she stood up smiling.

"Well, now. That's for you to know when you decide what you want now isn't it. Don't worry I'll see myself out. It's been fun. Until next time." She said and the boys watch her walk out of the cave. Once she was gone they were released from there holds and flew out of the cave to find her only to see she was long gone.

"What the hell was that?" Paul ask and David shook his head he didn't know but he planned to find out. And he had a lot to think about too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night the boys followed their leader into Max's store. When they arrived Max looked at them sharply.

"I know, I know but we need to talk. Now." David said cutting off Max telling them they weren't suppose to come here. Seeing the seriousness on his Childs face Max excused himself from the women he was talking with nodded the boys followed David and Max into the back room and into Max's office.

"Alright, What's going on?" Max ask and Paul snickered.

"David's got women troubles." He commented and the others chuckled. Max raised a brow at this.

"Shut the fuck up." David hissed and Paul shut up quickly not wanting to piss off David anymore then he already was. The man had been strung tight since the night before.

"David." Max ask and David sighed lighting a cigarette.

"We met this women yesterday." He said and went on to tell Max everything that happened. From the cop on the boardwalk to the illusions she was able to do to what happened after he tried to get her to drink the blood. He told Max everything and Max listened intently thinking everything over until David was finished and then Max chuckled causing David to glare at him.

"What's so damn funny old man?" David ask as there head vampire laughed at him as he sat at his desk.

"Looks like you attracted yourself a little witch. And a powerful one from what you described." Max told him and David frowned at him.

"Witches are real?" he ask and Max rolled his eyes.

"Asks the Vampire. Yes or course. Did you think we were the only living supernatural beings out there David? Come now." Max said and David huffed sitting down hard in the chair and glaring at his boys to stop them from even thinking about laughing.

"So what do we do? Is she a danger to us?" David ask and Max shrugged.

"She could be yes. Witches are powerful in their own right and this one seems to have your temper. I wouldn't recommend pissing her off." Max told him.

"As for what you should do well she already told her what you need to do. If you want her she's not going to put up with being a passing fancy for you or a one night stand. She won't be your call girl and you definitely don't want to even think about trying to drain her. She'll be able to kill you before you got the chance. What is it you want from her David? Are you attracted to her?" Max ask and David nodded.

"Yeah I am. I can't explain it. She's different from any other girl I've ever met. I had planned to just play with her until she turned the tables on me and now. Well, I want her but I've never had a relationship. Not even when I was human. I don't even know how to begin to do that. Can she even be turned?" David told him and Max nodded.

"Yes she can be. True witches are rare and I haven't met one that had been turned but I've heard about it happening before. She'd he a powerful vampire that's for sure. Well, from what you've said she seems perfect for you. I always knew if you were to ever find a mate it would have to be with someone strong, someone that could keep you in line so to speak. Just make damn sure you're ready to commit to her like she said before moving forward because like I said you don't want to piss off a witch and you know what they say about women scored and all that." Max told him and he nodded giving a deep sigh before standing and bidding his sire good bye.

"Oh and bring her by some time. I'd love to meet this girl." Max told him as they walked out the door. David flipped him off and rolled his eyes at the laugh that followed.

They walked back to their bikes keeping their eyes out for Star and Laddie. When they didn't see them yet David sat on his bike smoking waiting for the irritating women to hurry up so they could leave to feed.

"Damn." He heard Paul whistle and turned his head to the side. Standing down on the beach, leaning against one of the picnic tables was his feisty witch. She was dressed in black leather pants and a blood red top and David licked his lips. Damn she looked good.

Arwen could feel his eyes on her and glanced at him over her shoulder. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile as he looked at her and she sent him a wink before turning back around as she felt someone approach her.

"Looks like she's a hot item around here." Dwayne commented and David's eyes narrowed as a tall boy with short hair approached her, looking her over before he spoke.

"Hey, New around here?" he ask her and she was really not interested but she knew if would get her vampire's attention. Letting him know she wasn't waiting around for anyone.

"Yep. You?" she ask in reply and he smiled, glad she hadn't rejected him.

David watched them make small talk. Watched her laugh at something the idiot said and he gritted his teeth to stop from rushing over and snapping his neck. He was Jealous. He knew that. He also knew now what he wanted. He wanted her. Couldn't stand to see her with anyone else and if that meant he had to woo her the right way and commit to her then so be it. But he wanted her and would do whatever it took.

"Wanna take a walk?" the boy ask and David had reached his breaking point when she nodded and he watch them walk down towards the beach and she never even looked back towards him. Oh she was good.

"I'll be back." He told the others and stood from his bike and followed his witch and the soon to be dead boy down the beach.

"Ut oh." Marko said as they watch amused. This girl in one day of meeting them had turned the always calm and in charge David into a Jealous, tightly coiled wreck and they loved it. It was nice to see someone affect him like this and they couldn't wait till they got to get to know her better. She seemed like someone they would have fun with, if she didn't kill their leader first.

Arwen could feel David following. She was so aware of his presence it worried her how in tuned with him she already was. It was like her magic craved him already.

"So you seem pretty cool. Wanna go back to my place?" the boy named Jack ask turning towards her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Arwen cringed back in disgust and before she could reply a half gloved hand was wrapped around the boys throat and he was yanked back.

Arwen glanced up and saw David was glaring holes through the boy before snapping his neck and drinking his blood right in front of Arwen. He figured she needed to see exactly who he was before they went any further.

Once he was done he tossed the body into the water and turned towards Arwen wiping the blood off his mouth with the rag he always carried in his pocket. When he saw she didn't appear to be upset or disgusted with him he took this as a good sign.

"Was that necessary?" she ask him and he smirked before lighting a new smoke.

"Absolutely. No one touches what is mine." He told her and she raised a brow at him.

"Oh yeah. And I'm yours am I?" she ask in that sexy ass British accent that made his spine tingle and he nodded.

"Yep. If you want to be that is?" he ask her. She looked him over for a moment before smirking at him.

"Only if your mine too. I don't share." She stated and he nodded looking down at her.

"Me either. Hence why that was necessary." He said as he guided her back towards where he had left the boys.

"I guess that's fair. Not that I would actually have done anything with that idiot. He was so not my type." She said and he chuckled.

"Good. So you're a witch huh?" he ask her and she nodded.

"Figured it out I see." She told him and he shrugged.

"I had help from my head Vampire. I'd never met a witch before." He told her and she nodded again.

"Well, I can't say I've never met a Vampire before because I have." She told him and he filed that away for later.

"You sure you want to start something with me David. I'm no simpering women that's going to hang on your every word. I'm stubborn and hardheaded and have a snort temper." She warned and he smirked. There was that feistiness he liked.

"I know. And I like that you're different. I can tell you'll make my life interesting. That's for sure." He told him as they walked up the steps on the boardwalk. She saw his boys, Star and Laddie all standing around waiting for him.

"I see your both still alive. But missing one surfer." He commented and David shot him a smile. They knew damn well that boy wasn't going to make it back to the boardwalk alive.

"Arwen, you already know the boys. This is Star and Laddie." David introduced and Laddie smiled wide and waved from his spot behind Dwayne and Star just nodded looking back behind them. they all turned to see her making eyes for a boy with light brown long hair and David rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He told them and Star went to get on his bike but Arwen beat her to it with a look that dared Star to say something. Star took a step away from the women that reminded her an awful lot of David and went over to ride with Marko who kick started his bike, but not before looking back over to the boy that had caught her attention.

David knew that boy would be trouble but at the moment all he cared about was getting Arwen back to the cave to get to know his little witch better.


End file.
